Jack frost's echo
by kyouyalover101
Summary: This is a remix of the movie starting when Bunny wasn't seen by the kiddies. WARNING: SAD YAOI FLUFF! If you don't like yaoi, turn away.


_**A/N: This is what happens to me when I listen to Echo by Jason walker while I watch my Rise Of The Guardians DVD when Bunny yelled at Jack at Easter, you remember. After Jack got his memories. Please don't kill me, it's been a while since I made a sad fanfic. I first heard this song when I was looking up Simon Pegg and Nick Frost music videos. (from Shaun of the dead, PAUL, hot Fuzz) I don't got the lyrics, so I can't make it a real songfic, sorry.**_

_**Jack Frost's Echo**_

"They don't see me." Bunny gasped, clutching his chest as he got on his knees, trying to not cry. Jack felt sorry, he should've never let his curiosity get the best of him when he went to find that noise. Then he remembered what Pitch said. '_They will never except you, Jack. You make a mess of everything.'_ He shook it off, if Tooth and North thinks it was his fault, then it would be okay, he only just met them face-to-face a day ago. But him and Bunny are lovers, well, _secret_ lovers to be exact.

"Jack, where have you been? The nightmares, they broke into the tunnels, they mashed every egg, every basket, NOTHING made it to the surface." North sighed, feeling defeated as he held himself up with his swords. Jack wanted to comfort Aster. He was about to when he heard Tooth call him. She came around to face him, hearing her gasp as her eye caught the teeth.

"Jack, where did you get that?" Jack was about to say what happened when Tooth talked again.

"Where's baby tooth?" She asked, looking around. Jack gasped, trying to think where he last saw her, but NO she has to speak again.

"Jack, what have you done?" She gasped, thinking he worked a deal with the boogeyman.

"THAT'S why you weren't here? You was with PITCH?!" North boomed.

"L-listen, listen...I'm SORRY! I-" Jack was about to explain when he heard a sentence he was surprised to hear.

"He has to go." Bunny gruffly said, hopping over.

Jack looked at Bunny, "What." He breathed out.

"We should've NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" Bunny screamed in Jacks face, Bunny calmed as he continued, "Easter...is about new life, new beginnings. It's about hope! And now it's all gone." Bunny sighed, turning his back to Jack. Jack was about to cry. He thought Bunny knew him better. He pulled something that was hiding under his hoody, a silver chain that he found in town. Bunny added a little heart locket that HE found. Jack opened it and felt tears fall down his cheeks as he yanked it off and threw it near Bunny's feet as he flew away. Bunny looked behind him to see the locket. The others looked too. Bunny slowly picket it up. It had them both in one part of the locket, Jack was laughing because he made bunny a crown of flowers and mistletoe and Bunny was smirking up at Jack. The other end held a love message. 'Bunny+Jacky 4ever'

Jack couldn't go to his lake, so he went to a cliff at the north pole. He fell on his knees, sobbing. He felt like he lost a piece of himself. He remembered how he and Bunny would have love sessions at the Warren, mostly because Bunny wouldn't make love at a cold lake. And when they gave each other something to make sure they wouldn't forget the great times. Jack gave Bunny a new boomerang and carved his name in it. And Bunny gave Jack a locket. All the memories he remembered was of either when he first became Jack Frost and when him and Bunny were together/first meeting. And they were overflowing him. He cried harder, beginning to scream the rabbit's name. He knows it was silly to do that, but right then, he was hoping to hear Bunny call back and come to him, for them to hug and apologize to each other. But all Jack got was his echo. He put his hands in his hoodies' pockets, feeling the memories. He got mad, it was all this... THING'S fault he and Bunny are in a fight. He began to run and throw them over the cliff, but then thought about it. It was too late. Him and Bunny must have broken up, and he was back to square one of his life as Jack Frost. Friendless, loveless, and lonely.

Then he heard him, the one responsible, "I knew this would happen, They never really excepted you. I tried to tell you. But I understand." Jack growled, angered to the fact he had the balls to fucking come and chime about the fact he never got the chance to explain. He swiped his staff at Pitch, having the frost come at the Britain guy.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Jack screamed, throwing some more frost.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO BE CAST OUT?" The spirit of fear yelled back, dodging the frost with his darkness. Jack jumped and threw a huge amount of frost, which Pitch dodged with a huge amount of darkness.

"Not to be believed in. To long for...a family." Jack stopped, looking at Pitch, deciding to hear him out.

"All those years hiding in the shadows, I thought no one else knows what this feels like. And now I see I was wrong." Pitch said, gesturing to Jack, "We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you." Pitch slipped his arm around Jack, pulling him close, "And I know children will too."

"In me?" Jack thought. Thinking how that would be like.

"YES!" Pitch chuckled, looking at Jacks eyes, "Look at what we can do!" Pitch pointed at the big sculpture that they made during their fight, "What can go better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We can give them a world where everything, EVERYTHING is-"

"Pitch Black?" Jack interrupted. Pitch looked back at the teen in his arms.

"And jack Frost too. They will believe in both of us." Jack fought out of the British's arms.

"No they'll FEAR both of us. And that's not what I want." Jack began to walk away, "Now for the last time, get away from me." Pitch didn't like Jack's refusal.

_**~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~(A/N: Sorry, I just don't want to go through everything, so I'm gonna skip to when Jamie and Jack ran outside.)**_

Jack ran outside, recognizing the voices of the guardians anywhere. North wondered why Jack was at the same place they were going, right after Jack answered, Jamie came out, excited. After talking a bit Jack remembered his (ex?) boyfriend.

"Wait, where's bunny?"

"Losing Easer took it's toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." They looked behind them to see the furry man hop out... smaller then he was before.

"Oh no." Jack breathed out. He was so glad he helped everyone out. Bunny was so small you would think he wouldn't remember anything and hop off. Jamie laughed.

"THAT'S the Easter bunny?"

The guardian of hope stood straight, "NOW somebody sees me! Where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

Jamie didn't answer, "But he used to be cool with boomerangs and everything. and now he's cute." Jamie said, scratching Aster's neck to emphasize. Bunny moaned, remembering when Jack did it to him after a good romping, he kicked his foot. When he realized what's going on around him, he moved Jamie off with his paws.

"Did you tell him to say that?" He growled, pointing at Jack, jumping off the wing of the sled to kick the teen, "Okay, that's it. You and me, come on!"

"No, actually, he was the one who told me you were real." Jamie explained, pulling Bunny off.

Aster looked at Jamie, "He made you believe... in me?" When the boy nodded, Bunny looked at Jack with happy/teary eyes, feeling ashamed of himself for thinking that Jack worked with Pitch.

_**~~~~~~Line Break (from the epic battle of beliefs to after the movie)~~~~**_

Jack and Bunny were cuddling by the colorful stream, exchanging apologies.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Jackie." Aster sighed, nuzzling his nose in Jacks hair.

"And I'm sorry I had to find out what made that noise. I didn't mean to ruin everything." Jack whimpered, still shaking at the thought of them never being together again. He began to cry. Bunny grew stiff. Jack _never_ cried. Or, he just never cried in front of HIM. Bunny put his arms around Jack to comfort him.

Bunny whispered in his ear, "Sssh, sssh. It's okay now, I'm here."

"B-but what if you wasn't? I don't know what I'd do without you." Jack looked up at the furry man, tears streaking down his cheeks, making Asters heart give out for a second.

"But I am. And that's all that matters." Bunny kissed the eternal teen gently. The white-haired boy gasped.

"I'm sorry, you know... about throwing our necklace." The older man chuckled.

"Don't worry, Look what I got?" Bunny pulled out the locket from his equipment sash.

"W-where did you get it?"

"I saved it...you know. In case we figured this mess out." Bunny lied, and Jack knew it.

"Bunny..." Jack raised an eyebrow.

Bunny looked down, "Okay. I just didn't want it to be with someone else. I wanted to keep it because I love you, but I was worried you and Pitch..."

Jack put a finger over the guardian of hopes' mouth, "Sssh. Don't mention that. You know I would never. Not with someone like him." Jack kissed the older's mouth. and said man hooked the necklace on the guardian of fun's neck.

Jack smiled and shed one last tear. He still had him... and it wasn't an echo.

_**~~~Fin!~~~~**_

_**A/N: And that is what happens when I watch Rise Of The Guardians while listening to Echo. I hoped you listen to the song while reading this. You would get the feel of it... Mata Ne! (See you again.)**_


End file.
